Home
by Victorian Bombshell
Summary: "I miss my mother," he admitted. "Summer nights like these were her favorite, you know." Korra tilted her head in wonder, urging him to go on to explain himself.


Korra's eyes slowly creaked open like a heavy iron door. Lazily rolling over into a more comfortable configuration, she allowed her cyan eyes to register her surroundings. The light of the full moon shone through the open window of her cozy room on Air Temple Island, allowing her eyes, not accustomed to the darkness, to have an easier time adjusting.

_Hmm,_ she thought. _Must be around four in the morning or something. _

This meant that there was more time to rest up until the taxing airbending training.

She felt at peace as the cool morning air floated and circulated in her room. It coaxed her into slumber. However, no matter how hard she tried or how long she waited, sleep never came.

After about half an hour of struggling with falling asleep, she gave a groan of frustration and kicked off her covers.

"I give up," she admitted as she began to stand upright. Korra figured that she might as well do something productive while she was awake.

All that she could really think of was airbending. And she knew how her copious and stubborn efforts would turn out – a total failure. She decided that practice would have to wait until her teacher was awake and able to guide her.

Going on an impulse of boredom, Korra slowly, carefully, meticulously tiptoed around Naga in order not to wake her from her deep slumber.

With each footstep, the subtle noises her bare feet created seemed to echo off the walls. She winced and turned around to look at the doorways littering the corridor. In them harbored the sleeping Air Acolyte children, and she'd rather they remained asleep, or else the whole island would be woken up. Including Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

Ever since the group found out that Asami's father had been affiliated with the Equalists, the offer to stay at the Sato mansion while the Probending Arena was being reconstructed had been revoked. So, Korra offered them to stay on the island with her and Tenzin's family. There was certainly more than enough room to house them all.

She was thankful, ecstatic even, that her friends could be so close to her. As she never had any true friends before this except Naga, she believed this to be a spirit-send and a gift to make up for all of those painful years without companionship.

Korra blindly walked in the darkness out to the steps gazing towards Republic City. She needed some fresh air to calm whatever was ailing her from her precious sleep.

As she rounded the corner, she heard… sobbing? It was quiet and restrained, like the person was trying to fight his or her feelings. In curiosity, Korra quietly walked closer.

And what she saw surprised her.

A figure sat on the steps of the Air Temple, illuminated by the bright city lights across the water. He held his head in his hands and was trying in vain to ignore a small fire ferret that nibbled at his toes in worry.

"Bolin?" Korra cautiously called out.

The earthbender's head shot up from his hands and his shoulders tensed. He was taken by surprise, as she could tell.

The Avatar felt the cool stone under her feet as she sojourned over and sat right next to him. She could also feel the stress and embarrassment rolling off from Bolin in waves.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked in worry, noting the fresh tears that cascaded down his face like a waterfall.

Bolin just shrugged his shoulders and covered his eyes with his hands once more.

_This isn't like him_, Korra thought to herself. _He usually takes problems in such stride._ Her eyebrows slumped in concern over her best friend.

"Bo," she began, putting a cool hand onto his knee to comfort him. She realized that he hadn't even bothered changing into his pajamas. "How long have you been out here?"

His mouth moved and struggled, as if trying to force out words for the first time. "A few hours," he murmured. Korra could tell that his voice had been affected by the chilly morning air and the fact that he had been trying to stop crying, as his usually chipper voice now had an edge of a rasp to it.

They sat like this for a while until Bolin's sobs turned into hiccups, which eventually turned into sniffles, which finally turned into yawns.

The earthbender was the first to break the silence that seemed to stretch for lifetimes.

"I miss my mother," he admitted. "Summer nights like these were her favorite, you know." Korra tilted her head in wonder, urging him to go on to explain himself.

"It's just," Bolin began. "Sitting at the dinner table tonight with Pema and everyone made me realize how much I miss my mom. She acts just like I remember how my own mother used to act before she… well… died."

Korra nodded in understanding. Bolin lifted his head and shifted towards her to look into her bright blue eyes.

"I know I was only six when she was killed, but the memories are still there. But I'm afraid, Korra. The memories are fading. It's been ten years. I can't remember her voice anymore. I've forgotten most of the lyrics to the lullaby she used to sing to Mako and me. Something about a soldier? I can't remember," he rambled. His eyes were beginning to pool dangerously again with guilt and stubborn, unshed tears.

"Shh. It's alright," she consoled and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Bolin gazed at her with doubt but didn't disagree.

"I imagine that being here and seeing Pema with me and her children brings back some old feelings doesn't it?" Korra asked and Bolin nodded in conformation, eyes involuntarily flitting downwards and to the side.

In frustration, Bolin ranted, "I thought I was tougher than this. I'm supposed to be over this by now."

The Avatar swiftly shook her head to disagree. "No, you shouldn't, Bolin. You have been suppressing these feelings. Broken bones won't heal right if you don't mend them, and the same goes with the pain of losing a mother."

She studied the earthbender's emerald eyes and could practically see the contemplating thoughts swishing around in his head. After a few seconds he spoke.

"I've been staying strong and trying to make a joke out of everything for so long. Mako has worked so hard to keep us alive, and I feel as if I shouldn't burden him or make him worry any more than he already is about whether I'm alright or not," Bolin reasoned.

"You know, you can always talk to me about these things. I'll listen," Korra offered. He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. You're a good listener."

"And when you talk to me," she told him, "you can say whatever you want. You can cry or punch things or earthbend out your frustrations – anything you want, and I'll listen. Tenzin told me a while ago that 'admitting your fears is the first, and most difficult step'. And I'll try to help you every step of the way."

Bolin, for the first time that night, gave her a genuine grin that reached from ear to ear. The Avatar gave a broad, lopsided smile right back and caved into him and leaned on his shoulder without warning.

She could feel Bolin tense a bit, but began to relax after he could sort out what exactly was going on. They sat like this for a while – Korra leaning against Bolin's sturdy shoulder and still holding steadfast onto his hand, and the earthbender supporting her with an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

The flashing lights and muffled sounds from the city across the water captivated their attention for a while until the pair began to converse again.

"I want to be a part of this family here on Air Temple Island, and I want to be friends with everyone. I'm just – I don't know – worried that they don't really like me."

Korra gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

Bolin pouted. "What?"

The Avatar let out a laugh. "They love you here. The kids don't go five minutes without talking about you or asking where you are, and absolutely love when you babysit. Tenzin is thrilled at your earthbending skills. Believe it or not, he's a pretty big probending fan himself," she added with a chuckle.

But in an instant her eyes adopted a serious yet thoughtful gaze and her tone of voice became sincere.

"And I see the way Pema looks at you. She cares about you. Like a son."

The earthbender could feel his eyes widen as the reality of what she had said kicked in. Korra placed her palm onto his shoulder and cyan eyes met emerald.

"This is your home now, Bolin," she whispered with a smile. "And whenever you need me, I'll be right here by your side. Every step of the way."

* * *

I really hoped you liked it! It's my first fanfiction in quite a few months due to a writing block. I thought this would be an appropriate story to combat it with. Having lost my parents last summer, I could relate to Bolin and Mako immediately. So, this is where the story comes from. It comes straight from the feels. C: While watching one of the episodes, I tried to imagine what Bolin may have felt like and whether he goes through situations similar to my sister and me.

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys. :)


End file.
